Alternate Finale
by P3Forever16
Summary: I know I wasn't the only one who was mad at the quickly made garbage we were given as a finale. Well, my finale is more realistic and more appealing than the finale we got. Get ready as the final question is answered: Who will be "Together Forever"?


Thank You and Goodbye Alternate Finale

Flashbacks are in _Italic_ form

The series finale opens up in the hallways of Grant High where all the students are talking to each other, walking down the halls, and laughing and playing. Ben is standing by his locker, talking to Henry and Alice. Ben says "Henry, I'm sorry for going a little overboard with the whole you going to the army. I understand that you want to serve our country and I am completely rooting for you." Henry replies "Thanks Ben, I am glad that you are okay with it." Alice says "Don't forget. You video chat us every chance you get or we will have problems." Henry says "I will. Don't worry you guys. Especially you Alice…I love you." Alice replies "Aww sweetie…you better say that every day we talk." Ben says "Hold on! You two are back together?!" Henry says "Yep. We got back together after you left for Adrian's last night." Alice says "By the way, what exactly happened to you last night? We tried calling you." Ben says "I had to stay at me and Adrian's condo last night. Cops made me. Apparently, Chloe tricked her former pimp into coming to our house and got him arrested. Thank god." Alice says "That's good. But Ben, you weren't at home this morning either. Were you still with Adrian?" Ben rolls his eyes and says "Hah! I can't hide anything from you. Yes, I stayed over Adrian's last night. We just talked. We talked about a lot of things and one thing lead to another and-"Alice interrupts him "Ben…! You didn't." Ben says "We may have had sex last night." Alice and Henry have their mouths open while Ben has a smirk on his face.

At Adrian's condo, Adrian's hair is wild and she has on a dark blue robe. She walks to the kitchen, and grabs her phone. She is leaning on the kitchen counter. She grabs her phone and dials a number. She holds the phone to her ear.

At Grace's house, Grace is grabbing her purse when she hears her phone vibrating. She grabs her phone. She answers it and holds it to her ear. She answers "What Adrian?"

Adrian rolls her eyes and says "Well hello to you too.

Grace pushes her hair behind her ears and says "I can answer like that. I have a reason to answer like that. You completely ratted me and Amy out to Jack and Ricky!

Adrian says "Well you two wouldn't do it yourselves. When you think about it, I did you two a favor. Now that they know, you guys won't have to be so sad about telling them yourselves.

Grace: That was completely wrong of you to do that.

Adrian replies "I know and I know why I did that. I did it because I was hurt by Omar. He broke up with me."

Grace says "Nothing new. You always hurt others when you get hurt."

Adrian adds "I know and I am working on that. I talked to Ben last night. He came to my condo and we talked about Mercy and what our lives would have been like had she lived. He made me feel better about myself and made me realize that when we got married, I was happy. But when I lost the baby, I also lost my ways. And I turned right back into this sexually crazed teenager who hurts people when I get her.

Grace replies "Your point being?"

Adrian says "I'm sorry Grace. I'm truly sorry. And I'm not just sorry about ratting you and Amy out, but I'm also sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. I'm a changed person now.

Grace smiles and replies "Thanks Adrian. That means a lot to me.

Adrian nods her head and smiles.

Grace says "Wait, hold on. Let's retract for a minute. Did you say Ben came to your condo last night?

Adrian says "Yes, and he stayed the night. And Grace…we had sex.

Grace says "Adrian, I thought you're a changed person now.

Adrian says "I am, it's just that…sex with Ben was so…overwhelming. It was like fireworks burst inside of me. I missed that…a lot. Grace, I think I'm in love with Ben.

Grace replies "Really Adrian! What about Omar?!

Adrian says "Omar was holding me back. He was just so freaking controlling of me. I guess that's why I didn't want to go to New York with him. It wasn't that I wanted to stay here and then go after him when I'm through with college. It was that I wanted to stay here and become the woman Mercy would've wanted me to be.

Grace says "But you do know that Ben is still obsessed with Amy right?"

Adrian rolls her eyes, pushes her hair back and adds "Yeah... I know that.

At Amy's family home, Amy walks into the dining room with a small box and sits it on top of another small box. She sits down at the table and looks around her. Amy flashbacks to when she and her family were having dinner.

_The family was just finishing dinner and George asked "What time the game starts tomorrow night?" Anne sipped her cup and replied "7, home field." George added and sipped his cup "Good. I won't have to leave work early." Amy begun carrying the dirty dishes to the kitchen with Ashley and replied "You don't have to go." Anne replied "Of course we're going. We're not going to miss seeing you march in your first high school halftime. Amy said "You don't even like marching bands. And you hate football." Anne replied lovingly "But I love you. Ashley said "I don't have to go, do I?" Anne replied "Yes." Amy said "Um, can I talk to the two of you alone?" Ashley said "You have to talk to them alone about something? What, finally deciding to wear a bra?" The phone started ringing. Anne said "Ashley, why don't you get that. It's probably for you." Ashley smirked and walked into the kitchen with the rest of the dirty dishes. Amy sat down at the table while George and Anne nodded to each other. George said "It must be serious. She's sitting down." Amy looked down to the table. George added "Why the long face, sweetheart?" Ashley walked back holding the phone. She said "It's for you. It's a guy." She handed the phone to Amy while George and Anne looked at her shocked and amazed. George said "You have a boyfriend? Is that what you were trying to tell us?" Amy ignored him and answered the phone. She said "Hello?" Anne says "George, why don't we give her some privacy." Anne and George both got up from the table and started walking toward the kitchen. George said "See I told you. Boys like nice girls." George, Anne, and Ashley leave into the kitchen. Amy looked confused and said "Ben? No, no I'm sorry. I don't remember."_

Amy continues thinking back and looks around her again when George walks in. He says "Hey. What you doing here?" Amy just smiles, sighs, and looks at him.

Amy says "Oh nothing. I'm just getting a few things that I should've gotten rid of a long time ago." George sits down at the table and says "We had a lot of good memories at this table." Amy sadly says "Yeah, we did." George asks "Why the long face, sweetheart?" Amy says "It's just…I don't know what to do, dad. I mean, yeah I care for Ben and we had a lot of good memories but Ricky has changed. I love him now. George says "Then, why are you going to New York Amy? Stay here with Ricky and John. That's what you should do." Amy sighs, but before she answers, the sounds of a door opening is heard. A voice yells "Dad!" George and Amy get up from the table and walk into the kitchen to see Ashley closing the door. Ashley says "Hey dad. Hey Amy." George hugs Ashley, followed by Amy. Amy says "So, you're back from Italy." Ashley says "It was fun up there but I wanted to come back down. I missed my family. Where's mom?" George says "She'll be here soon enough. We're both going to take Amy to the airport tonight. Ashley says "What do you mean? You're leaving Amy?" George says "Yep, to New York! She's leaving John with Ricky so she can go to school in New York with Ben. Amy says "I am not going to school just to be with Ben, dad. George sighs and walks out of the kitchen. Ashley says "So, was dad telling the truth or some of the truth?" Amy says "Some of the truth. Ashley, I don't want to leave John and Ricky but I want to be free. I'm just so tired of being a mother. I want to explore the world and have the life I would've had if I didn't get pregnant." Ashley says "Amy, you sound selfish. You are a mom, get over it. Ricky has changed a lot since getting you pregnant and now you want to walk away from him and John like none of this has happened." Amy replies "Ashley! I'm tired of this. I'm tired of it all! I love John and I love Ricky, but when I had John, I put everything on the line for him. So I think it is okay for me to be selfish and follow my dreams." Ashley adds "Right, dreams that involve Ben." Ashley walks out the kitchen, leaving Amy angry and upset.

At Kathy's house, Kathy is laying on her bed while reading. Ethan walks in and knocks on her door. She looks up at him and smiles. She says "Hey Ethan." Ethan says "Hey." Kathy sits up and Ethan sits down next to her. Kathy says "So, what do you want? I'm not having sex with you Ethan." Ethan says "I know that and I am okay with that. Kathy, I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like a complete idiot for trying to sleep with Layla just because you won't sleep with me." Kathy says "Well you should. Ethan, you're not that kind of person and I know you're better than that." Ethan says "Am I? I tried to trick Ricky and Amy to let me and Layla babysit John. And I would have had sex with her while John was in the next room. Kathy's mouth is wide open and she says "Ethan, what is wrong with you? Why do you feel the need to hump her just because I won't have sex with you?" Ethan looks at her nervously and says "Truthfully, I'm scared. I'm scared because I've fallen in love with you. And I don't want to hurt you. But I ended up doing it anyway." Kathy smiles and says "That's so sweet Ethan. I've…I've fallen in love with you too. I guess that's why I push you so hard. I want you to become as successful as I know you can be." Ethan grabs Kathy's hand as they look into each other's eyes lovingly. They slowly and gently kiss.

At Grant High, Amy walks up to Ben closing his locker. Amy says "Hey! You missed graduation rehearsals." Ben says "Um, yeah, I kinda left campus for a bit. I had to clear my head." Amy replies "Ben, this is the last day of high school. Just give it up. Give up your obsession of me." Ben says "Never will. Not until the I dos have been said." Amy says "Okay Ben. Okay. I care for you Ben. I really care for you." Ben's face lights up. Amy adds "But I love Ricky. I'm sorry, but that's how I truly feel. We had good times when we were together Ben. We had great times. But, ever since John, I was forced to love Ricky as a father and a friend. And soon enough, I became in love with him." Ben says "So what? We just forget all about us?" Amy says "No, never Ben. But come on, we both never truly loved each other. We thought we were, but we didn't know what love is." Ben sighs and looks at Amy. He thinks about his memories through high school.

_Ben saw Amy across the hall talking to Lauren and Madison, Ben and Amy kissed for the first time, Ben told Amy he wants to have sex with her right when Ricky walked in on them, Ben telling Amy "I had sex with Adrian and now she's pregnant!" to which Amy quickly runs back and jumps into her cab, Adrian got into Ben's car and looked at Ben seductively, Reuben, Cindy, Camille, and Leo at Ben and Adrian's wedding, Ben proposed to Adrian and they kissed, Ben and Adrian kissed after getting married, Ben and Adrian lied in bed with Adrian's hands on her stomach while Ben asked her "Is something wrong?", Cindy and Reuben walking away sadly after Mercy's death while Ben watched, Ben breaking down crying while Ricky comforted him after Mercy's death, Ben yelling at Adrian in the nursery "She was my daughter too!", Ben talking to Reuben with him saying "I just wish she would stop this stupid notion that she belongs with Ricky" and Ben replies "Yeah, but I don't think she can…",Ben and Dylan talking for the first time at the post graduation party, Chloe getting a kitten as her Christmas present, Chloe yelling at Ben "You were supposed to look out for me!", and Ben and Adrian hugging each other after talking about Mercy._

Ben smiles as Amy looks at him in wonder and confusion.

At school, after graduation, many seniors are running around while entering and exiting the school. Ricky, Amy, and Ashley walk in smiling and they walk to her locker. Grace and Jack walk to her locker. Ben, Adrian, Henry, and Alice are standing by their lockers. Ben says "I'm happy for you guys. I hope your relationship continues to grow while you're serving our country, Henry." Adrian says "Oh! Right, I forgot congratulations Henry!" Henry replies "Thanks you two." Adrian turns to Ben and smiles. Adrian says "So, where are we going? To your dad's place or the condo?" Ben, Henry, and Alice look at each other in confusion. Adrian says "Or I'm not going to your dad's place?" Ben says "You can come if you want." Adrian replies "No thanks. I don't want to ruin your night." Henry says "Actually, we're not doing anything together tonight. Alice and I are going to my place." Ben adds "And I'm just going back to my place." Adrian says "Oh, well that's okay." Ben says "No Adrian. Lets go to our condo. Come on, we can pick up some Poppi's Tacos." Adrian smiles at him.

Jack leans on the locker next to Grace smiling at her. She tells him "Jack, we have to talk." Jack replies "I know. But can we do it at your house? I don't want to be embarrassed." Grace says "Sure."

Ricky and Amy look at each other lovingly, smiling at each other. Ashley looks down the hall to see Adrian. Ashley says "I'm gonna go talk to Adrian you guys." Ashley walks down the hall towards Adrian. Ricky says "I love you Amy." Amy replies "I love you too Ricky. But you know it's bad for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Ricky smirks and says "Trust me. I don't think anything could go wrong tonight."

Ashley walks up to Adrian, Ben, Alice, and Henry. Ashley says "Hey Adrian." Adrian screams and they hug excitedly. The two let go of each other and Ashley smiles at Ben. She says "Hey Ben." Ben replies "Hey Ashley. When did you get back from Italy?" Ashley says "This morning." Henry says "We'll see you guys later. See you in the morning Ben." Ben says "See you guys." Henry and Alice walk away towards the doors of the school. Ashley says "Hey Ben. Are you really obsessed with Amy all over again?" Adrian rolls her eyes. Ben sighs and says "No, I'm not." Adrian's face lights up and she smiles. Ben continues "I'm not obsessed with Amy anymore. My obsession with her took away all of the joy of being in high school. I won't let that happen to me in college." Ashley says "So, Adrian, where's Omar?" Adrian replies "We got engaged, but then he broke it off. But it's okay…I wasn't really in love with him. He was more like a rebound." Ben and Ashley smirk at Adrian.

Madison and Lauren walk pass Jack and Grace and Madison waves her hand seductively at Jack. Grace says "What was that?" Jack just sighs. Madison and Lauren walk to Ricky and Amy. Madison says "Hi Amy! I guess we all made it." Amy replies "I guess we have. It was a long journey." Ricky says "I'll leave you three alone." Ricky walks away from them. Lauren turns around to Ricky walking away and turns back to Amy. She says "I'm so happy for you Amy. I can't believe that we made it. It seems like yesterday that we were in the bathroom, giving you pregnancy tests to see if you were really pregnant." Madison smiles and says "We had some fun times." Amy smiles at both of them and says "I'm glad at you guys though. I don't think I would have made it through high school without you." All three of them smile and Madison and Lauren hug Amy. Madison and Lauren release Amy and Madison says "Well, I guess this is it. Bye Amy." Lauren adds "We'll text and call you every chance we get." The two begin walking away from Amy, but both of them turn around to her. Madison says "Oh and Amy…get married. You know you love Ricky. You two are like…meant to be." Amy half smiles at them and the two of them turn back around and walk away.

Ricky sits on the steps of the school when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and answers it, holding the phone to his ear. He says "Hello?"

Back at Kathy's house, Ethan is on the phone and replies "Hey Ricky. Guess what?" Ricky says "What?" Ethan replies "I'm back with Kathy." Ricky says "That's good Ethan. I'm happy for you." Ethan says "Thanks. Hey, if you don't mind me asking. Are you and Amy still getting married?" Ricky says "Truthfully, I don't think so. I mean, I love her, but I don't think she loves me. If she loved me so much, she wouldn't go to New York." Ethan says "You're right, but listen man. Even if it doesn't work out with Amy, you two should probably still be friends. That way, it won't hurt John in the long run." Ricky nods his head and Amy turns to him. Ricky says "I'll call you later." Ricky hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket.

Ashley starts walking back toward Amy and Ricky stands up and walks toward her as well. Ashley says "So, are you ready to go? I haven't really gotten any sleep since the plane ride back here and mom and dad's constant bickering over you going to New York." Amy says "Yeah. I'm ready." Ricky adds "So, we're going to drop you off first Ashley or what?" Ashley says "Not yet, I want to see John. Then, I'll get dad to come pick me up." Ricky nods his head.

Jack asks Grace "Are you going to the graduation party with me?" Grace replies "No, I'm not feeling that good. I don't feel like celebrating yet." Jack says "But we went together last time." Grace says "No, we didn't go together, we just ended up together." Jack smiles and says "We did, didn't we?" Grace looks around her and memories start flooding through her mind.

_Grace and Jack were sitting down for lunch and Grace said "You see my promise ring?", Grace was witnessing Jack and Adrian kissing during prom, Jack was putting on his shirt after sex with Grace and said "I didn't you would be so aggressive", Grace was talking to Kathleen, saying "I wouldn't have gotten into an argument with him yesterday. I was so determined to prove him wrong that I had sex. If I hadn't sex, he would still be alive." Kathleen tells Grace "Listen to me! One has nothing to do with the other! You didn't kill him Grace! God is not punishing you for sex! You are punishing you." In another flashback, Grant and Grace were sitting down after sex and she said "I hadn't had sex with you earlier.", Grace and Daniel were about to kiss when Jack walked in and they still kissed anyway. Jack and Grace were outside after the graduation party and Grace said "Do you think there's anything in that kissing thing? How Adrian kissed Ricky?" Jack and Grace kiss right after._

Grace's eyes begin to water and she wipes away a tear. She turns to Jack and says "I'm ready to go." Jack says "Okay. But, don't you want to speak to Adrian before she leaves?" Adrian turns around and looks at Grace. She says "Bye Grace! Stay in touch. Okay?" Grace sadly and slowly nods her head. Adrian walks to her and the two of them hug each other. Adrian says "I'm sorry for everything again." Grace says "I'm sorry too." The two release each other and turn to Amy and Ricky. Amy smiles and says "Oh okay!" Amy happily walks to Adrian and Grace and the three of them hug. Ashley and Ricky walk towards them and smile. Ben starts walking towards them as well. The three close friends release each other. Adrian turns around to see Ben right behind her. Adrian says "You ready?" Ben nods his head and Adrian turns back to everyone else. She says "I'm going to miss you guys." Adrian looks at Ricky and Amy and says "I hope you two are happy together." Ricky kisses Amy on her forehead and nods his head. Ben extends his hand to Ricky and Ricky shakes his hand. Ben turns to Jack and they shake hands to. Jack says "Congrats Ben." Ricky adds "You made it far." Ben nods his head and said "Thanks. But I think we all have." Jack wraps his arm around Grace and they start walking towards the exit doors. Grace says "I don't want to leave. I love it here!"

Ricky's phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out, looks at the caller ID, and answers it. Ricky starts walking away and says "Hey mom."

Nora is on the phone in a room and says "Hey Ricky. How are you?" Ricky says "I'm alright."

Amy turns to Ben and says "Ben, I hope you have a good life in New York." Adrian replies "Wait, you're not going?" Amy says "I really don't know. I'm confused at what I should do." Ben says "Well, I'm only saying this as a friend, Amy. Don't get married if you don't want to be married. If you do, it'll just hurt John in the long run. Kids know when their parents aren't in love." Adrian adds "I agree with Ben. I mean, do you love Ricky or not?" Amy says "I do, but I also want to go to New York and be on my own." Adrian replies "Amy, all these years in high school and you still don't get it. I see that you want to have the life that you might've had if you hadn't gotten pregnant. But you did. So, just get married. You know you love John and you love Ricky so just do it. Forget about the what ifs. Trust me; your life will be better once you do."

Ricky is still talking to Nora. He happily says "What, you got an apartment?" At her new apartment, Nora says "Yes, just got it yesterday with the help of Willadean." Ricky smiles and says "That's great mom. Just great." Nora replies "Thanks honey." Willadean puts a small box on top of a big box and walks behind Nora. She wraps her hands around Nora's waist and Nora giggles. Nora says "I'll call you later Ricky."

Ricky hangs up the phone as Adrian and Ben turn away from Amy and start walking towards the exit door, holding hands. Ashley says "I'll be in the car." Ashley walks away behind Ben and Adrian. Ricky walks to Amy and grabs her hand too. He says "You ready?" Amy smiles and says "I've been ready." Ricky and Amy walk towards the exit doors. When they reach it, they stop and look at each other lovingly. Then they turn back to the doors and exit the school.

At Grace's house, Jack and Grace sit in separate chairs. Jack says "Um, Grace, we're gonna still be friends right?" Grace sadly and lowly says "Oh yeah. The best of friends." Jack sighs and adds "Well, I guess I should get going." Jack looks at Grace just looking away from him. He stands up and walks towards the door. Grace turns to look at him and as he opens the door, she quickly stands up and says "Wait Jack!" Jack stops and turns around to her. He walks back over to her and she says "I don't want us to end like this. I love you Jack, I really do. But I just want to explore my dreams right now. I don't want to get married or date you while I'm across the world or something." Jack sighs and says "I understand Grace. I really do. And I do because well…I kissed Madison last night. And I liked it. I don't love her; it's just that I like her." Grace says "Wow, I completely understand Jack. It's fine. We'll go our separate ways, and if we're meant to be together, we'll eventually see each other again." Jack exhales loudly and says "I'm glad that I got that off my chest. But, uh, I'll always love you Grace Bowman." Grace nods her head and says "I'll always love you too. Kiss me Jack…one last time." Jack and Grace kiss slowly. They break apart and Grace smiles at Jack. Jack backs up and walks out the door, closing it behind him. Grace turns to her phone on the coffee table and picks it up. She starts dialing a number and holds the phone to her ear. She says "Hey Grant!" Outside of Grace's house, Jack's phone rings and he answers it. He says "Madison?"

At Adrian's condo, Adrian enters through the door first holding a bag of Poppi's Tacos, followed by Ben holding two large drinks. Adrian closes the door and he sits the drinks down. Ben says "So, are we going to talk about last night?" Adrian sits the bag down and says "What is there to talk about? We just had sex." Ben says "We've had sex before. I think last night pretty much topped it." Adrian smirks and says "What are you saying Benny? That you want me back?" Ben says "Yes. I don't know why I've waited so long to tell you this. I guess I just felt that I should. I mean, you went after Ricky and then Dante and Omar…" Adrian says "Yeah. I guess after Mercy died, we both just gave up the will to fight for each other." Ben nods his head and says "I think…I think I might…no, I know that I am in love with you Adrian." Adrian smiles and says "I'm in love with you too." The two kiss on the lips slowly and tenderly. Soon enough, Adrian wraps her arms around Ben's neck as they deepen the kiss.

At Ricky and Amy's apartment, Ricky's face is bloody red and he is angry. He yells "You can't do this Amy! You can't!" Amy's face is tear filled and she says "I can. And I have to." Ricky says "You know, you're making me really angry. I gave you the chance last night to tell me if you wanted in or out, but now that it's time, you don't want to get married! I am a changed man Amy! I've changed! Not just for myself or John, but for you! I wanted to be a good father to John and a good husband to you! I love you and you don't even care!" Amy says "I do care! It's just that you're not in love with me Ricky!" He replies "Did you not just hear what I said?!" Amy replies "I know you love me Ricky, but you're not in love with me." Ricky calms down but angrily says "What's the difference." Amy says "It's all the difference in the world." Ricky looks at Amy sadly. She adds "I know you're a good father Ricky! That's why I want to go to New York and live my dreams!" Ricky smirks and says "Are you in love with Ben? Does your dreams include him?" Amy smirks and replies "You always think that. I don't love Ben! I love you Ricky! I am in love with you and it makes me scared! I'm scared that I'll mess up and regret following my dreams!" Ricky replies "You think you're the only one that's scared? I am too, that's why I want you to go to New York! If you go to New York, then I won't regret holding you back and have you resent me for the rest of your life like Anne and George!"Amy sits down on the couch and says "Ricky, I want to get married to you, but-" A knock is heard on the door. Amy screams "Coming!" She stands up and opens the door. George, Anne, and Ashley stand at the door.

Still in the apartment, George yells "She should stay and raise John with Ricky and get married! That's how it's supposed to be!" Anne screams "No! If Amy wants to follow her dreams, then she should go to New York!" Amy is just sitting on the couch with Ricky and Ashley standing on other sides of the room, watching George and Anne argue. Anne yells "John shouldn't have to go through the pain Amy and Ashley did!" George yells "He won't. We were too young and we didn't have parents to tell us we were being selfish!" Ashley rolls her eyes, sighs, and screams "Enough!" Anne and George stop arguing and all eyes are on Ashley. She says "Why are you two arguing over what Amy should do? It's Amy's decision, not yours. If she wants to go to New York, let her and just support her. If she wants to stay, then just nod and move on. Let's go the car. Let her decide her destiny." George and Anne angrily walk out the apartment. Ashley turns to Amy and says "Don't forget, your flight leaves at 8:30. It's 7:40." Ashley begins walking towards the door, but stops and turns around. Ashley says "Don't let what happened to our parents rule your life Amy. This is your life and it's what you make it." Ashley walks out the apartment. Amy stands up and walks over to her luggage. Ricky says "Amy." She turns to Ricky. He says "Even if you don't stay and we don't get married, we still have to be friends for John." Amy smiles and says "We are friends. We will always be friends." Ricky smiles and nods his head. Amy picks up her luggage and slowly walks out the door. Ricky walks over to the door and watches Amy walk. He slowly closes the door. He walks away and John walks into the room. Ricky says "Hey John!" Suddenly, a knock is heard on the door. Ricky turns around and runs back to the door and quickly opens it. He is only seen smiling and John happily yells "Mommy!"


End file.
